


She's A Beast

by GypsySisters



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Breastfeeding, Cancer, Children, F/M, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on a prompt for a Beauty And The Beast story with Cullen X Trevelyan.</p><p>Rated Mature for language and subject matter. Trigger warning: cancer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	She's A Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenoftheProcrastination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/gifts).



> This story is based on a prompt for a Beauty And The Beast story with Cullen X Trevelyan.
> 
> Rated Mature for language and subject matter. Trigger warning: cancer.

The cancer had turned Elena into someone she barely recognized. She yelled at the kids. The house was a wreck. And all their money went to paying for hospital bills because her fucking husband couldn’t hold down a job with insurance benefits. And now he was going to die. From cancer. So she couldn’t even be mad at him.

Sitting in the hospital room, waiting for their Papa to return from radiology, her kids were falling apart. The baby was crying in her arms. The four year old just woke her up, and Elena lost it, “If you don’t sit down and play with your dolls, there are going to be consequences!”

“No!” Her daughter was defiant, jaw sticking out, hungry for Elena’s attention, while the baby wailed even harder.

“I can’t do this!”

Elena sat down with the baby and took out her breast to nurse, but the baby teethed on her nipple and Elena shrieked.

Now the baby was crying harder, and her four-year-old was crying, and she was crying, too.

A man tapped on the door, “Excuse me…”

“What do you want?” Elena snapped, shoving her shirt over her chest, barely registering his white lab coat.

“I have these puddings I need to get rid of, or else Nurse Nightingale will be the death of me.” He turned to the four year. “Can I get a recruit to a worthy cause?” 

The four year old perked up, and looked to her mom for permission.

Elena shook her head. “No. No chocolate. You’re already too hyper as it is.” Then she turned to the stranger, searching his lapel for a name tag. “Doctor…Rutherford…is it?”

“Yes.”

“Get out of my room.”


End file.
